Ideally, the preferred manner to learn to hit golf balls, particularly drives, is to go to a driving range where there is usually a person sufficiently experienced to give instruction and then to hit balls out onto a driving range. Unfortunately, this manner of practicing requires locating such a range and then driving to it. Being out of doors, weather can often prevent using the range.
The best alternative is to have a means on one's property which will permit practice whenever the player wishes. To this end, there are several models of practice nets for use on one's property. These presently available practice nets are constructed of a frame comprising two spaced apart vertical supports, a canopy attached to the upper ends of the supports and extending toward the player and lateral support members attached to the lower ends of the vertical support members and extending outwardly toward the player. A net is attached by various means to the frame to provide an enclosure into which balls can be hit. The device is usually supplied in disassembled form, the components of the frame requiring assembly into a rigid form. The present devices have several disadvantages. The height of the assembled frame is fixed, thus severely limiting where it can be used undercover such as a garage or even in a home. The device is difficult to move once assembled, usually requiring two or more people. The device cannot be easily placed in storage without disassembly.